Marketing on the World Wide Web (the Web) is a significant business. Users often purchase products through a company's Website. Further, advertising revenue can be generated in the form of payments to the host or owner of a Website when users click on advertisements that appear on the Website. The online activity of millions of Website users generates an enormous database of potentially useful information regarding the desires of customers and trends in Internet usage. Understanding the desires and trends of online users may allow a business to better position itself within the online marketplace.
However, processing such a large pool of data to extract the useful information presents many challenges. For example, the different online entities that generate electronic documents may use different techniques or codes to represent similar information. Techniques for identifying the significance of certain information may not be readily available.